


Pride and Joy

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, background genyatta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Retirement is treating Hanzo and Jesse well. Married, they share a life and own a dog and three chickens. Jesse has a vegetable patch he maintains, and Hanzo has his garden, providing a slice of home in Santa Fe.





	Pride and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Pride and Joy!
> 
> This is my final entry for the McHanzo Reverse Bang. I had the pleasure of working with volgayart, and their idea made me think of my own headcanons for the boys in retirement. It ticks another era off my list, something I actually didn't think I'd write. So thank you, volgayart, for the prompt!
> 
> This fic is about as fluffy and slice of life as you can get, so enjoy!

The morning light filtered through the half-drawn curtains, casting the bedroom in a soft, warm glow. Cuddled up to Jesse, Hanzo kisses his shoulder while he sleeps.

This time of morning is always Hanzo's favourite time. It was thirty years ago when they declared their love for each other, through lazy, sleepy kisses. It was twenty years ago when they made the decision to leave Overwatch, through tired eyes and bellies full of coffee from pulling an all-nighter as they weighed the pros and cons of the life-changing decision. It was fifteen years ago when they finally settled down in Santa Fe, stopping after a life of missions and bounty hunts, carnage and death.

And through each and every one of those mornings, between every major event in their lives, there was of course one constant: Waking up next to Jesse; his love, his husband.

Thirty years and counting, Hanzo is yet to tire of the peaceful look on Jesse's face as he sleeps. The wrinkles between his brows are less pronounced, as are his crows feet on the corners of his eyes. His hair, longer than he has had it in a long time, is fanned out on the pillow, a silvery lock sits curled on his forehead. Now completely grey, his hair matches his beard, and makes him look distinguished.

And now that they are both grey—Hanzo himself went grey well before Jesse did, and Hanzo was glad when Jesse finally caught up—they have an affectionate nickname given to them by the ladies of the farmers market: ‘The silver foxes’.

It is a cheeky little nickname Hanzo has since adopted and uses on occasion.

Cautiously, with his index finger, Hanzo reaches across Jesse's face, sweeping the lock of hair away. Jesse frowns, and Hanzo holds his breath, but with a hum and a sigh, Jesse relaxes again.

Smiling, Hanzo rests his hand back on Jesse's chest, and props his head up on the other. He contemplates sneaking out of bed, going downstairs to get a head start on breakfast. He even entertains the idea of bringing it back up here, bending his one rule about no food in the bed, because today, he is feeling extra sentimental. He does not really know why, it is not a birthday or an anniversary, nor a special occasion.

He concludes it must be due to the little Overwatch reunion they attended the night prior. It was unofficial, a catch up with Lena and Emily, Hana, Lúcio and Genji. All of them ended up in America at the same time, and with Jesse’s superior party planning skills, he wrangled the lot of them. They had dinner at a local restaurant, drank more than they have had to drink in a long time, and stayed up later than any of them had any right to given their ages.

It was great to see some of the old gang again, spending the night catching up in the years they have been apart. Lena and Emily are travelling the world after Lena _finally_ retired from Overwatch last year. Hana transitioned into film after her ten-year stint with Overwatch, and has since actually moved to Los Angeles—a catch up with Hana was actually long overdue. Lúcio is touring the world with another album, his fame reaching new heights with a new generation of fans. And Genji, who has gone three years and counting since Hanzo last saw him in the flesh, flew into Santa Fe just for this catch-up, spending his time trying to drink Emily under the table.

"Quit it," Jesse mumbles, drawing Hanzo's attention. Hanzo raises an eyebrow—as far as he is aware, Jesse does not sleep talk. But there are firsts for everything, and in case he is still asleep, Hanzo does not respond.

"I know you're starin' at me," Jesse says, opening an eye and looking at Hanzo. "Stop it."

Hanzo cannot help but smile. "Good morning," he whispers, leaning down to kiss Jesse on the lips.

"Morning." Jesse opens both eyes now, smiling softly. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Just woke up."

"That's not like you, you normally need your beauty sleep," Jesse says with a wink.

Hanzo scoffs, exaggeratingly rolling his eyes. "Says you who loves to sleep in."

"What time is it, anyway?" Jesse asks, pulling up his head and looking at the antique analogue clock on the wall. "Shit, ten-fifteen? We slept in all right."

"To be expected, we did stay up late last night."

"Seein' the gang again was great, huh? I forgot how hard the lot of ‘em still party. Your brother, surprising of all."

"Not bad for a fifty-eight-year-old," Hanzo murmurs, smiling wistfully. Seeing Genji again after all these years was great, and he did not realise how much he missed him until he was hugging him after so long apart. Hanzo listens out for any movement; it seems Genji is still asleep in the guest room. "I bet he will have a bad hangover."

"When you drink as much as he did, yeah, probably." Jesse looks at Hanzo. "How are you feelin', anyways?"

"Fine. I assume you are too? I did make sure we paced ourselves and stuck to three drinks with plenty of water."

"Always takin' care of me," Jesse coos, cupping Hanzo's face. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good," Hanzo breathes, leaning down to kiss Jesse again. "Can I make you breakfast?"

"That'd be lovely, sweet-pea." Jesse stretches his arms over his head and yawns. "How about you get started, and I'll join you in a bit?" He looks out the window. "Looks like a nice morning, we can eat on the terrace."

Hanzo nods, pressing one kiss to Jesse's forehead before climbing out of bed. His feet instantly find his slippers, and he slides on his robe, leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him. He quietly makes his way past the guest room and downstairs, eyes settling on a very excited and eager Sunshine. The Labrador, five years old now, and has been a loyal companion, sitting by Hanzo's side as he tends to his garden, reads a book, cooks… Basically, wherever Hanzo goes, she follows.

He looks at her happy face, and she stands up when she sees him. She is wagging her tail so excitedly her entire back half is swinging. "I'm coming," Hanzo says, approaching the back door. The second the door is open enough, she barrels through, straight on her hind legs and paws on his chest. "Good morning Sunshine," he says, giving her a good scratch behind her ears. Then, he stands up straight, raises an eyebrow and she immediately gets off him and sits. "Good girl," he breathes, patting her head. "Come on, we are making breakfast for papi."

Sunshine licks her chops, following behind Hanzo into the kitchen. She sits in her spot, in the corner between the sink and cooktop, waiting eagerly as Hanzo looks in the fridge. "We are going to make papi's favourite," he says, grabbing out eggs, milk and blueberries, placing them on the counter before heading to the pantry for flour and sugar. "I guess pancakes is your favourite too," he says, looking at Sunshine, and she tilts her head to the side in response.

Chuckling, he prepares the ingredients, making the batter before pouring in half of the punnet of blueberries. He plucks two, eats one and tosses the other to Sunshine who catches it in her mouth without moving. "Good girl," he breathes.

Placing the pan on the stove, he heats it up, pulling butter from the fridge. He pours the batter from the bowl into a jug, cuts a thin slice of butter and flicks it onto the pan, sizzling under the contact. Lowering the heat slightly, he spreads it and pours the batter onto the pan, making two pancakes. By the time those are perfectly cooked and resting on a plate, Jesse comes down from upstairs.

"Pancakes?" he asks, placing his hands on Hanzo's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." Hanzo turns his head, kissing Jesse's cheek. "Other than I love you."

"Love you too," he breathes, turning his head and kissing Hanzo softly. "You big sap." Jesse winks as he pulls away, opening the cupboard containing their ceramics, pulling out two mugs and two plates, placing them on the bench. Collecting maple syrup from the pantry, and knives and forks from the drawer, he carries everything minus the mugs outside, setting the table. "Tea?" he asks as he returns, picking up the kettle from the stove top and filling it with water.

"Please," Hanzo says, placing two more pancakes to the stack.

They work in silence, slowly munching on blueberries and occasionally tossing some to Sunshine. By the time the water is heated and the tea is made, the pancakes are done cooking. Hanzo places the remainder of the batter in the fridge for Genji, and Sunshine follows them out onto the terrace, sitting between them like she always does. Jesse pours the tea while Hanzo dishes the pancakes, adding the remaining blueberries to the top.

"So what's on your agenda for today, Mr. Shimada-McCree?"

"I wish to tend to my garden," Hanzo replies. "Once I am done, I will find a new book and sit and read, wasting the day away."

"Sounds good, sweet-pea. Need a hand with it?"

"I am just pruning it back, I should be fine." Hanzo looks at Jesse, smirk teasing his lips. "What's on _your_ agenda for today, Mr. McCree-Shimada?"

"Might harvest the asparagus, and transplant the broccoli and cauliflower seedlings. I was gonna clean out the chicken coop too, but it's already later than I thought it was."

"Save it for another day,” Hanzo says, brushing it off with the wave of his hand. “Do you require assistance with the vegetable patch?"

"Naw, I make it sound like there's a lot, don't worry about me."

Hanzo nods, tucking into breakfast. They eat in silence, sneaking small portions to Sunshine, even though they know they should not. The veterinarian said something about her food scrap diet at her last check-up that they have both decided to ignore, considering she does eat the required amount of proper dog food which is full of the right amount of protein, vitamins and minerals for a dog of her size. Besides, their backyard is large enough, and she is extremely active anyway; there is no need for concern about her weight.

Empty plates sitting on the table, they drink the last of their tea. Hanzo looks at his garden from where he sits, going through in his mind what he wishes to do. He might actually tend to his bonsai today, thinking about it. He has four of them, the oldest is fifteen years old and the youngest ten, and his pride and joy is his wisteria bonsai. It reminds him of his mother, she had one when he was growing up, and did vow that one day he would cultivate one of his own. Training a climbing vine into a bonsai was not necessarily a difficult process, but a heavily involved one, ensuring that it was not cut back too much that it died, or not enough that it started to vine. It was worth it in the end, because now the small tree sprouts fifteen to twenty full-sized flowers, and it is a gorgeous centrepiece.

He smiles wistfully at Jesse when he stands up, collecting the plates. "Go get a head start on your garden. Might join you for some tea and a book when I'm done."

"I would like that," Hanzo says, reaching for Jesse's hand. "Thank you."

"Ain't nothin' sweet-pea. Thank you for breakfast." He kisses Hanzo on the head as he passes, and Hanzo finishes the rest of his tea. Knowing full well he should do the dishes, because he did make the mess, and that Jesse’s day will be more labour intensive than his, he tries to enter the kitchen, but is body-blocked by Jesse.

“Nup, I’m doin’ the dishes.”

"Fine," Hanzo responds, exaggeratingly rolling his eyes and smirking as he takes a step back. Jesse holds out his hand, and Hanzo hands him his mug.

“Thankin’ ya kindly.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo breathes, rushing in and planting a kiss on Jesse’s cheek. Jesse embraces him, kisses his temple before letting him go. He turns to Sunshine, holding up one finger. “Wait here.”

Sunshine tilts her head and sits, and Hanzo nods, heading back upstairs to get changed, putting on an old pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and a pair of socks. Sneaking up to the guest room, he presses his ear to the door, hearing quiet snoring. Genji is still asleep, and probably will be asleep for the next little while at least. Heading back downstairs, he slips on his sneakers by the back door.

Sunshine in tow, Hanzo’s first destination is the toolshed. The warm, spring, Santa Fe sun beats down, warming his skin. This past winter has been somewhat unforgiving, with frost and an incredible amount of snow compared to previous years. Thankfully his garden is filled with plants that can handle the two extremes of Santa Fe’s weather. Opening the shed, he picks up his pruning shears, his bonsai scissors and fertiliser, placing those in a bucket, tucks his watering can under his arm before picking up his small wooden stool and heading back to his garden.

His garden truly is his pride and joy. Something he has had in mind for as long as he can remember, he drew out a plan and showed Jesse, and Jesse helped him build it. Most of everything was made by their hands—the bamboo fence, the rocky waterfall, koi pond and the irrigation system. The only thing not made by them was the stone bridge crossing the pond and _tōrō_ , the authentic lantern was picked up from the local farmer's market astoundingly, and was the catalyst to build the garden in the first place.

The waterfall sits to the very right of the garden, built on a foundation of cascading rocks. The koi pond is also lined with the same rocks, giving the garden a natural aesthetic. To the right of the waterfall is an Autumn cherry tree, providing shade to parts of the garden and a small table and chairs he and Jesse use for tea and relaxing. Hanzo picked this tree specifically, as it blooms not only in spring, but also in autumn, and if the winters are warm enough, it can bloom then, too. The castle had many of them on its grounds, and were especially stunning outside the usual sakura blooming period.

To the left of the waterfall is a large maple; new leaves are budding on the tree. It came with the house when they bought it, Hanzo suspects it is over a hundred years old. Utilising it in his space was an easy decision, the shade it provides during summer is welcome, and the oranges and reds of the leaves in fall are a sight to behold.

The bamboo fencing provides shelter on two walls, one lining the waterfall and one lining the shrubs. It separates his space from the rest of the backyard, providing a little slice of Japan in Santa Fe. He enters the space, waking on the stone path on a backdrop of white crushed rock, placing the watering can on the table before crossing the arched stone bridge over the koi pond.

Setting down his tools and the stool on the grassy area between the garden and the koi pond, Hanzo sits, looking at his plants. The garden is as traditional as he can get for Santa Fe, and he is amazed at how the garden has thrived in a climate that is so far removed from usual. The plants were hand-picked, the garden bed provides a backdrop of greenery, a mixture of both ornamental grasses and shrubs which provide flowers that bloom all year round. At the moment, the azaleas are in full bloom, showing off patches of delicate pink, red and yellow flowers mottled throughout the sea of green.

The rest of his flowering plants bloom during other times of the year. The Japanese irises, planted along the koi pond to take advantage of the wet soil, flower in early to mid-summer, providing gorgeous deep purple flowers, as do the lotus growing in the koi pond, flowering at the same time and decorating the pond with patches pinks alongside the green. The hydrangeas bloom in late summer into early fall with white flowers. He is particularly fond of the hostas, though, they also flower in summer with spiky blossoms similar in colour to lavender, are especially fragrant, and are hardy in winter; another plant requiring little intervention to handle the weather.

On top of all of that, his plants are also attractants to local wildlife, and he often spots dragonflies, bees, butterflies and hummingbirds pollinating in his garden.

But while Hanzo's garden is his own, there are some of Jesse's touches in there, too. The sneaky man tried to put the three separate potted cacti in there without Hanzo noticing last week, hidden away in little corners and gaps between plants, and he did it all without telling him. Hanzo loves it, though, it makes the garden unique, and the bright pink and yellow flowers of the cacti contrast against the mostly green backdrop.

With a chuckle, Hanzo looks at each and every one of his plants, and none of them require tending to today. Standing, Hanzo moves his stool closer to the waterfall, sitting and opening the tub of koi food. He takes a moment to watch the water cascade down the rocks gently and into the pond, following the water along the length, watching the fish swim lazily. He flicks his fingers in the water, the koi respond to his movements and dart towards him.

Six in all, scales of vibrant orange and silver and black, they complete his garden, bringing it all together. Scooping a handful of feed from the tub, he sprinkles it on the surface of the water and watches as the eager fish eat up, opening their little mouths and scrambling for food. They must have been hungry. Sprinkling in another handful of feed, he waits until they start to slow down, slowly peeling away to continue their lazy laps of the pond.

Now that they are fed, Hanzo can tend to the water in peace. He tests the pH, checks and cleans the filtration system, scoops out any extraneous plant material, only leaving the lily pads behind. Hanzo searches each one, then the plants along the shore for the tree frog he spotted yesterday. He has had frogs in his garden before, they move in on their own and try to make his garden their home by laying their eggs in the water, but never get anywhere because the koi just eat them up. By extension, they never do remain in the pond for very long.

With a nod, content with how the garden looks and the fact it does not need any more maintenance today, he picks up his tools and stool, crossing back over the bridge and sits at the table. Keeping his bonsai scissors within reach, he fills the watering can with water before picking up his wisteria bonsai, setting it down on the table.

The wisteria, the largest of his bonsai and also his favourite, is easy to maintain at this time of year; only requiring fertiliser, a good water and plenty of sun. Currently covered in budding leaves—which are smaller to accommodate its size—in a month or two it will start to flower, producing the full-sized violet-coloured flowers seen on a traditional vine; a beautiful sight to behold. When he is done, he moves the bonsai to the sunniest part of the garden to thrive.

When he is picking up the juniper to tend to, his usual guests arrive, announcing their presence with gentle clucking.

"Ladies," Hanzo says, setting the bonsai down on the table and taking a seat, watching the three hens walk into his space. They settle on their favourite patch, onto the white stones of the path, pecking around and looking for something to eat, no doubt.

"Did papi not feed you?" he coos, watching as the chickens continue pecking at the stones. Bessie, though—not that he has favourites—looks up at him and tilts her head to the side, like she understood him. The Rhode Island Red, whose feathers are such a deep maroon they almost appear black, saunters over and Hanzo smiles, giving her a gentle pat and scratch on the head.

Once upon a time, he forbade the chickens from entering this space. When they tire of the stones, they hop into the garden and peck at the soil, sending clumps of dirt into the pond. But when he made the realisation their droppings are quite beneficial for the garden, and that any dirt can be scooped up, he allowed it. Plus they help to keep the pest insect population down, and with this extra free range—on top of the near hectare they already have—they are happier and do produce excellent quality eggs.

He hears Jesse approach, announcing his presence with heavy boots and his usual whistled tune to the theme song of The Magnificent Seven. He looks into the garden and does a double-take, quickly jogging into the space. "Sorry, the chickens must've realised I was gone and hightailed it here." He whistles, earning the attention of the chickens and Sunshine. "C'mon, get outta oto-san’s space!"

The chickens look at Jesse, then continue pecking at the garden.

"It's okay," Hanzo says, watching as Kumo and Ariel, light Sussex hens with striking silver plumage, hop into the garden.

Jesse frowns, approaching Hanzo. "Since when?"

"For a while now... A month, maybe? The more I shooed them away, the more they fought me to stay.” He pauses when a clump of dirt goes flying into the air, landing somewhere else in the garden. “Ultimately, we have found a way to co-exist."

"That so," Jesse says, taking a seat next to Hanzo. "Anything else you're keeping from me?"

Hanzo smirks, looking at Jesse. "You tell me."

Jesse only grins, leans forward resting an elbow on his knee as he rubs his chin. "Found 'em, hey?"

"You honestly thought I wouldn't see them?"

"Figured they were well hidden," Jesse says, smiling. “You ah…” Jesse looks into the garden. “You okay with them there? I can move them out if you want."

"Don’t be silly," Hanzo coos, leaning in to cup Jesse's face, turning his head so Hanzo can look at him. "I love them. In fact, if you would like to add more, please do so."

"I love you," Jesse whispers, leaning in and kissing Hanzo softly. The kiss deepens, their tongues dance to together as Hanzo cups Jesse's face with his other hand, and Jesse's hands settle on Hanzo's waist.

When the kiss recedes, Hanzo opens his eyes and looks into Jesse's. "I love you too."

"If I wasn't in my farmer outfit, I'd pick you up and carry you to the bedroom. Not like we can have five minutes of fun out here with your brother in the house."

"Ugh, please don't, I'd like to _not_ ruin my breakfast."

Hanzo smirks as Jesse rolls his eyes. Genji _always_ had the worst timing.

"Hey, Genj,” Jesse says, leaning back. “Sleep well?"

"Good, actually. It's been a long time since I've slept that well." He stretches his arms over his head. "I can smell pancakes. Are there any left?"

"There is batter in the fridge, help yourself."

"Got it," Genji says, turning to head back inside. "Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee?"

"Nothin' for me, Genj," Jesse says, standing up. "Gonna transplant a couple vegetables, I’ll be knee deep in the veggie patch for the next little while."

"I will have tea," Hanzo says, looking at Jesse. "Unless you require assistance?"

"Naw, I'm all good. You tend to your bonsai." Jesse stands and kisses the top of Hanzo's head, and Hanzo watches him walk away.

With a sigh, Hanzo counts the chickens, sees Ariel and Kumo digging in the garden, and Bessie roosting in the sun. He turns his attention back to the juniper, analysing its twisted, arched trunk, it’s dark green foliage and its new shoots. He trims them down to keep the plant maintained, gives it a good water and places it back into the garden. After that, he prunes back and waters the Chinese elm, before lastly the pomegranate, the easiest to tend to at this time of year, also getting a good water.

As he places the pomegranate in the garden, Genji joins him, carrying two mugs of tea in one hand, a plate with a stack of pancakes on the other, and a bag hanging from his wrist. He sets the tea and the plate on the table, the bag on the ground before sitting down. "Mind if I eat here?"

"Not at all," Hanzo says, shifting his tools away from Genji to give him space. Sunshine, as expected, sits beside him, tail wagging eagerly.

"So…” Genji starts, cutting into his stack. “The chickens are new."

Hanzo nods slowly, watching as Bessie preens herself. "Jesse insisted."

"That massive vegetable patch wasn't enough?"

"The vegetable patch is not much work once it is established. And they keep him company.”

“Sure looks like they’re keeping Jesse company,” Genji says, amused.

Hanzo smirks. “Mostly." He looks at Genji. “But they are his babies. Soon enough the white ones will tire of the garden and join him again.”

"And the dog?"

"Sunshine is _my_ baby." Hanzo looks at her and smiles, scratching behind her ears.

"You always did like dogs," Genji says, looking at her. She tilts her head to the side before raising her paw. "And she knows tricks!"

"You expected us to have an untrained dog?"

Grinning, Genji takes her paw and gives it a gentle shake. "Nice to meet you, Sunshine. I'm Genji, your cool uncle."

Sunshine looks at him and gives a little bark. She is begging for food.

"Can I?" Genji asks, cutting a piece of pancake and holding it between thumb and forefinger.

"Just one," Hanzo says, before looking at Sunshine and raising an eyebrow. "Just one," he reiterates, and she barks at him. Genji hands her the piece, she eats it without chewing. "Go find papi," he says, flicking his head to the side, prompting her to wag her tail excitedly and leave for the vegetable patch. He looks at Genji and smiles. “We did not talk much last night.”

“Too eager to see the old gang,” Genji replies, picking up his mug and taking a sip. “And I knew I was staying here anyway, why would I waste that time talking to you.”

Hanzo scoffs. “Well it is good to see you too, Genji.”

“What? You know I’m right.”

“Age has not matured you,” Hanzo replies flatly.

“Fine,” Genji groans, rolling his eyes. “Thank you for giving me a place to stay. Thank you for leaving me excess batter for pancakes. Thank you for leaving the glass of water and a bottle of aspirin in my room last night.”

“You are welcome,” Hanzo smiles. “How are you? What are you up to these days?”

“Just the usual,” Genji breathes, looking into the garden. “Volunteer my time at places that need them with Zenny. Orphanages, homeless shelters, places stricken by disease, famine, recovering from the Second Omnic Crisis.” He looks back at Hanzo. “I visit Switzerland often, check in with Angela.”

“Angela must love that,” Hanzo says playfully. Hanzo has not seen the good doctor in the flesh in at least eight years. She was the first to leave Overwatch, offered the position of Medical Director of Zurich Hospital five years after the recall. She did check in from time to time, but the last time Hanzo and Jesse saw her was when they were holidaying in Europe. She is in the news occasionally, though, given recent advancements in cacedeus technology.

“She loves seeing me,” Genii responds. “I am her favourite patient, after all.”

“I suppose she is still your consulting doctor.”

“Yep,” Genji sighs, tapping his thumbs on his cutlery. “She makes sure I’m functioning within expected parameters.”

“How clinical,” Hanzo replies. “When you see her next, tell her we said hello. Jesse has been meaning to catch up with her, but her schedule is incredibly busy.”

“Her work is her life. Nothing will tear her away from it.”

Hanzo hums, taking another sip of tea. “And how is Zenyatta?”

“He is well. Touring an orphanage in Nepal at the moment. He wishes he could be here, but he already rescheduled this visit, and did not want to cancel again.”

Zenyatta, another member of the team Hanzo has not seen in a long time, despite Genji’s relationship with him. Always busy with humanitarian efforts, Zenyatta’s time with Overwatch was more a means to bring omnics and humans together, to show that a newly reformed Overwatch was different from the Old Overwatch, that New Overwatch was committed to protecting _all_ of Earth’s citizens.

“Tell him also that we said hello.”

“I don’t know,” Genji says, smirking, “your list is getting a little long.”

Hanzo looks at him and rolls his eyes, before turning his attention back to the garden when Jesse walks past. Hanzo waves, and Jesse tips his hat.

“Here.”

Hanzo glances at Genji, giving him his full attention when his plate is pushed aside and the bag placed on the table.

“A gift from me and Zenny.”

Hanzo smiles, peering into the bag. Fire red leaves, a black shallow pot, Hanzo recognises the Japanese maple instantly. “Genji,” Hanzo breathes, pulling the plant out of the bag and placing it on the table. “I have been meaning to purchase one for a while.”

“We know,” Genji says, waggling his eyebrows. He looks past Hanzo, prompting Hanzo to follow his gaze to Jesse, standing just outside his garden, smiling sheepishly.

“Jesse,” Hanzo smirks, watching Jesse approach. He holds out his hand, Jesse takes it and he sits back in his seat. “Every time I made mention of acquiring one, he would say that I had enough to tend to for the moment.”

“Needed somethin’ to get you off the trail,” Jesse breathes, kissing Hanzo’s head. “I’m honestly surprised it worked.”

“Considering we are coming into spring, you were not wrong in your assessment.”

“It will provide a bit of contrast to the garden,” Genji says, looking at Hanzo and smiling. “Like Mother’s.”

Hanzo nods, looking at his garden. “I was wondering if you remembered what her garden looked like.”

“It’s fuzzy now, but enough to recognise the azaleas, the Autumn cherry tree, the koi pond.” He looks at the maple and smiles. “Now you have this.”

Hanzo smiles, picking up the bonsai and crossing the bridge, placing it on the banks of the pond. “She used to keep it here.”

“I remember,” Genji says, standing up. “I think it completes the garden.”

“Thank you, Genji,” Hanzo breathes, standing up and embracing him. He holds Genji tight, it has been too long since he last saw him, and he really does miss him—not that he would tell Genji that.

When they separate, Genji drapes an arm over Hanzo’s shoulders. “That is enough brotherly time,” he says, patting Hanzo’s chest. “You can make it up to me by taking me out to dinner.”

Hanzo huffs a laugh, squeezing Genji’s shoulder. “We can take you out to dinner again.” He looks at Jesse and smiles. “There is a steakhouse we have been meaning to go to for a little while now. They serve wagyu.”

“Best damn steak you can find in the States,” Jesse adds.

“That sounds perfect,” Genji says, patting Hanzo’s chest again. “Anyway, I think a shower is in order, I still haven’t woken up fully.” He pulls away, picking up his dishes and the mugs, heading inside.

Hanzo looks at Jesse and smiles, wrapping his arms around his waist and linking his fingers together. “Thank you for organising this.”

“Anything to see you smile,” Jesse breathes, leaning down to kiss Hanzo.  

Hanzo pulls away, hearing a splash in the pond. He looks over, seeing the tree frog from yesterday sitting on one of the lily pads. “Jesse, look,” he breathes, crouching down and looking into the pond.

“Well, hey there, little guy,” Jesse coos, crouching down next to Hanzo. “Welcome to the garden.”

The frog croaks, before hopping onto a rock on the bank of the pond, right beside the maple. Hanzo looks at the bonsai, and cannot help but smile; he loves his garden

**Author's Note:**

> [The absolutely gorgeous artwork](http://volgayart.tumblr.com/post/177600302132/title-pride-and-joy-rating-teen-and-up-tags) by the incredibly talented volgayart.
> 
> If anyone's interested in the bonsai mentioned in this fic, you can check out [the wisteria](https://www.bonsaiempire.com/tree-species/wisteria) (my personal favourite), [the juniper](http://www.bonsaitreegardener.net/types/juniper), [the Chinese elm](https://www.bonsaiempire.com/tree-species/chinese-elm), [the pomegranate](https://www.bonsaiempire.com/tree-species/dwarf-pomegranate) and [the Japanese maple](http://www.bonsaitreegardener.net/types/japanese-maple).
> 
> Liked this fic? Interested in what else I've got in the pipeline? Follow me on [Tumblr](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/), where I occasionally post snippets of upcoming wips!


End file.
